


bonding? never again

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: chan’s attempts at bonding stray kids [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyunjin x felix x jisung is a whole ass cute friendship too, jilix is a whole ass cute friendship, theres like alot of swearing so, u should probably read being civil? not in our world first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: ‘being stuck with you 8 for the next 3 days is going to be a pain in the ass.’‘what the fuck changbin hyung, we literally have to stay with each other in the dorms for years.’‘that’s different at least i can hide in a room, what the fuck do we have there? do i hide in a tree?’





	bonding? never again

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any spelling mistakes pls i literally wrote this today and im way too tired to check it rn 
> 
> it sucks but ! enjoy ! (also i recommend reading 'being civil? not in our world' or the part one in stray kids oneshots before reading this)

Hell. Or what it’s normally called, camping. Sure they were all close, having stayed in the dorms with each other for a long time (it’s a miracle they haven’t gotten tired of or strangled one another, they referring to Jisung and Felix, or Changbin to everyone else). But camping would mean 24/7 with each other with 0 breaks. And that would definitely drive at least one member crazy. 

 

Or all, anything worked. 

 

࿐

 

‘No. Absolutely not.’ Hyunjin deadpanned, turning to leave before someone forced him to go for the camping trip. But Seungmin pulled him back and sat him on the couch before leaning his head on his lap, preventing him from moving.

 

Chan sighed, ‘Hyunjinnie why do you always turn down my plans for team bonding? You never know it might be fun!’

 

‘Fun. Really. You don’t remember the escape room? Or the trip to lotte world? Or that movie we went to?’ Everyone grimaced, clearly not wanting to remember those incidents. They had caused messes everywhere and hadn’t been allowed back in many places since then. 

 

Jeongin spoke out in a quiet voice, ‘I think it’ll be fun, maybe we could all get closer and it won’t turn out like the last few times?’ Everyone turned to Hyunjin (surprisingly he was the only one against the idea) watching as his eyes softened at Jeongin’s sentence. ‘Fine, but I won’t hesitate to leave like before if anyone does anything stupid.’

 

‘Being stuck with you 8 for the next 3 days is going to be a pain in the ass.’

 

‘What the fuck Changbin hyung, we literally have to stay with each other in the dorms for years. And we have for the past 3 years.’

 

‘That’s different at least I can hide in a room, what the fuck do we have there? Do I hide in a tree?’

  
  


Chan sighed, all they could do to prepare for the trip was pray to the highest heavens that they would make it out alive and hopefully just hopefully, Jisung and Felix wouldn’t start fighting each other in the middle of a forest. 

 

࿐

 

‘You got us  **_lost_ ** ? Chan hyung, you’re literally the only person who knows where this campsite, which honestly seems like it’s across the other side of this world, is. Don’t tell me you got us  _ lost _ .’ Changbin looked like he was on the verge of crying or punching the tree next to him.

 

Woojin sighed looking at Chan turning in circles trying to find his bearings and hopefully turn them to the right direction, ‘Chan, use a phone, turn on the GPS and bring us there.’

 

‘I would but I really have no idea where the campsite is at all…..’ He smiled sheepishly, half hiding himself behind Woojin, trying to ignore the glares coming from Changbin, Jisung and Hyunjin.

 

Seungmin, who was holding a furious Hyunjin back, shook his head before sighing, ‘Chan hyung, I know you’re a hyung and all but seriously what the fuck? Didn’t you tell us 14 times you knew  _ exactly _ where the campsite was?’

 

‘Well I thought i did, since I’ve been here once before but I seemed to either have lost my way or this is just an entirely wrong place, or maybe I just dreamt it.” He turned around, looking in all directions, as if an imaginary campsite would appear right in front of him.

 

Woojin looked at the darkening sky, then at the place around him. “Well, the ground here doesn’t look too shabby and it’s already getting late, so why not we just set up out tents here and camp here?”

 

Jisung glared at him, “We’re standing on a fucking slope.”

 

Minho sighed, placing one hand on Jisung’s shoulder trying to calm him down, “Look why not we split into 3 groups, 3 of us stay here, the other 3 will go North and see if there’s flat land and the other 3 go South and do the same. Sounds good?”

 

“Whatever.” 

 

“Let’s just go I’m not keen on dying in the middle of this shady forest.”

 

࿐

 

They split up into teams of Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin staying at the spot, Minho, Felix and Woojin going North and Chan, Changbin and Jisung going South.

 

“God please help us find a better spot. Anywhere but where we were. I don’t think there’s anywhere that could be worse than where we had stopped at.” Jisung prayed and pleaded the entire way, barely helping Chan and Changbin look. 

 

He felt a hand clamp his shoulder, it was Changbin, and he didn’t look happy. “Hey, guess what genius, if you actually used your eyes and looked around and tried to find a better place maybe, just maybe we won’t have to sleep there. And this isn’t a suggestion I’m  _ telling _ you to stop fooling around and actually help before I roll you down this hill.”

 

Jisung grumbled under his breath but helped look around and within 5 minutes they had found a decent place where they wouldn’t actually roll down the hill from. “Okay someone mark the trees we’re walking past. Like draw a circle around the tree or something I don’t know get creative but don’t, and I swear to you, don’t get us lost or you’ll be rolled down the hill without a second though.”

 

They trudged back to the original campsite and found all 6 members sitting there, looking like they were about to doze off, and nearly rolling down the hill. Changbin clapped his hands together, startling them (and almost causing Jeongin to actually roll down, but Chan and Woojin caught him mid roll). 

 

࿐

 

“How many tents did we bring? Cause I’m not sleeping with mosquito boy or mr ‘I need to hug my soft toy to sleep’.” Hyunjin was already holding on to Seungmin and Jeongin, clearly declaring who he wanted his tent mates to be. 

“Oi bitch I can sleep without a soft toy okay.” Changbin glared him down, with Felix holding him back from walking over and strangling Hyunjin. Felix then piped up, “I don’t care as long as I’m not with Jisung.” He shuddered, remembering everything the other boy had done to try and wake him up before.

 

“I don’t want to stay in the same tent as you too mosquito boy.” Jisung retorted, linking arms with Minho, “I’m pairing with Minho hyung no matter what.” Woojin stood up after looking into their bag, looking uneasy, “You see the thing is, Chan wanted some bonding time so we only have one tent…” 

 

They stared at both him and at Chan, no one making a single noise, all just blinking, before Jisung and Felix burst out into laughter smacking and hitting each other, “Oh that’s a great joke hyung. One tent! For 9 people! Hah!” Woojin rocked from foot to foot waiting for them to calm down from their fit of laughter, “I’m not joking, we really only have one tent.” He pulled out the tent and he saw the life in Hyunjin, Jisung and Felix’s eyes die.

 

Hyunjin was the first to speak up, while Felix and Jisung still had their mouths hung open, hoping it was still a joke, “Ok wait so you’re telling me not only do I have to spend the night with all of you but I’m stuck in the same tent as mosquito boy, mr ‘I love dark but I’m really just a softie’  _ and _ Jisung and Minho?”

 

He looked helpless, hoping Woojin would smile and say it was a joke and pull out two more tents from the bag, which truthfully looked empty, but he could still try to hope it was some magical bag. Woojin looked at him pitifully, “Sorry Hyunjin but this is the only tent we have unless you want to make your own tent out of branches and leaves.” 

 

“You know what? I’m going to do that. I’m not spending a night with you losers, Seungmin, Jeongin, come with me.”

 

࿐

 

“I fucking hate you all.”

 

They were cramped side by side in a tent that truthfully looked like it was made for 4 people (and it felt like it was made for 4, they were all cramped, some even lying on top of each other), not 9. “Aw Hyunjin I know deep, deep down somewhere inside your cold heart you actually love us.” No one had to even look at Hyunjin to know that he would be rolling his eyes and Seungmin would probably be trying to calm him down. 

 

“Jisung do you want to find yourself rolling down a hill tonight?”

 

“What the fuck Hyunjin, of course not.”

 

“Then shut up or you will be.”

 

“Fucking meanie.”

 

(Thankfully no one was pushed down any hills that night and all made it back safely, but it was safe to say that no one, especially not Hyunjin, Jisung or Felix, would be joining Chan on any of his ‘team bonding’ sessions anytime soon. 

 

Or so they thought. 

 

But less than 3 weeks later, something (that something being watching law of the jungle) had inspired Chan to try again for a team bonding that hopefully would end in them actually bonding, not wanting to roll each other off a cliff even more. They groaned and complained as they were pushed out of the house and into a minivan which, by the name it was obvious, was too small for 9 people, but hey, maybe them threatening to push each other out of a moving vehicle was the way they bonded with each other.)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!! do leave comments and kudos and sorry this sucked akjjfbbfah
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
